Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake apparatus of a V-type internal combustion engine.
Discussion of the Background
The publication of Japanese Patent No. 4432678 describes an intake apparatus having a surge tank (collector) provided above two banks of a V-type internal combustion engine. The surge tank of this apparatus is configured so that a lower side member (lower collector) and an upper side member (upper collector) are combined by a bolt at a boss unit, and is characterized in that the boss unit is located at a position where the boss unit does not increase the intake resistance.